my beloved guardian
by super sailor vegeta-sei
Summary: the saiyan princess Vega is asigned to protect Princess Serenity the moon princess.They both get reincarnated on Earth with all the other sailor soldiers.Rewrite on prelong
1. prelongue part one

This is a rewrite of my beloved guardian prolonged part 1The last one sucked Ok. Enjoy and reveiw.

**Disclamer: I don't own sailor moon or DBZ. I own Vera and Vega. And last but not least I own the pleaidians too like Princess Flora and King Palin.I took the rest of the chacters on a joyride. No one can stop me now!**

Some notes. Erra is where pleaidians live they aren't going to appear untill futher chapters. Pleaidians live in the star system Tageta. They also can go to the fifth diamintion. They can travel faster than the speed of light. The race lives for about 1400 years. So type in pleaidians on google they give you websites and they do exiest like the saiyans. Queen Serenity and King Vegeta really did date but broke up after a month because they weren't ment for eachother ,but they are good friends.

MY Beloved Guardian prolong part one crissises of two planets

Once opon a time their was this beautiful queen of the moon Serenity. Her people had trouble with an evil notrous queen named Beryl. When her Ex boyfriend King Vegeta from along ago told her that they had trouble with Freeza, the prince of the ice-jins, that they may destory their home world Queen Serenity's heart lit up there was a chance to defeat Beryl! Vegeta-sei still stands ,but the saiyan princess ,Vega she was betrayed by Freeza. Freeza played her friend and acted kindly to her. Ice-jins are never nice not even to their own children! King Vegeta knew it was a trap and tried to tell her ,but no Vega was to bullheaded and arrogant to listen to her father that she liked and respected so much. The saiyan king was psychic and knew what Freeza was going to do. His plain was to destroy Freeza. One problem Queen Vera didn't want him to do it. She loved her mate so much she didn't want him to die a premature dealth. Vega the thirteen year old saiyan princess was powerful enough to fight Freeza along with her father.Her over protective father said no fighting I don't want the destiny of the saiyan people get annihated. He fought Freeza and lost badly. The king was put in a regeneration tank just after the long,hard,and bloody battle. Queen Vera was right beside her mate outside the regeneration tank. Vega snecked on Freeza's space ship she badly wounded Freeza but prolonged the destruction of her planet.If the king and princess fought tag-team Freeza would have been disposed of already.

Crissis on the sea of crissis

Princess Serenity and Princess Vega are best friends no make that best friends forever. Queen Serenity who had long lavander hair in pigtails wrapped in meatballs. She wore a plain white dress. She moved into her daughters room with some news.

"Serena I have good news and some bad news. Vega and her family are going to live here for the time being," Serena jumped off the bed in pure happiness,

" Vegeta-sei is going to be destroyed soon. I hope to the goddess Luna they survive and make it to the moon." Queen Serenity said grimly and slowly stepped out the room.

"Yes mother pray to the goddess Luna." Serenity sounded sad

Princess Serenity's POV

_There is so much crissis in the universe right now. I can't take it anymore more. Oh Luna save us. We must use the silver crystal. It's the only way to save the solar system and the life that inhabits it. Say if I'm to weak to use it. Vega-chan please help me. Oh no anything ,but that I can't bear for my loved ones and friends to die. I'll fail my love Darrien. No I must do this! In the name of the moon I shall punish you Queen Beryl ! Vega please all of us can do this together as best friends forever._

Princess Serena felt stronger after she thought for a while. Her loved ones gave her strength to carry the burden of the silver crystal that shall save the solar system from the notroius queen Beryl.

Vegeta-sei and it's destuction

In Freeza's ship

"That dumb monkey Vega she almost killed me. Where did she get that power from anyways. Her mother is weak. The monkey king Vegeta is only at 10,000. He was worthy ,but not worthy enough." Bellowed Freeza to his evil henchman Dodria and Zarbon. Freeza's armour was broken and shattered in many places. He had a nasty wound to the abdominal area. Some blood was bleeding from his head.

"My lord Freeza maybe you should destroy Vegeta-sei right now they won't know what hit them." said an alien named Zarbon with long green hair in a braided ponytail.

"Yes Zarbon I understand I better rest for an hour before the big show." agreed the notrious alien scum

Planet Vegeta-sei

In the room full of regenration chambers. The saiyan king already recoved. He felt unmessurably better. He redressed infront of his wife. (A/N he was wearing underwear hehehe) After King V got the rest of his clothes on Vera , his mate, rested her head on his muscline chest he instintivly wrapped his arms around Vera. Vera was wore musard yellow saiyan amour. Her cape was a navy royalish blue.Vera wore with her amour navy blue tank top and a matching long skirt. Her hair was stright,black in small stright spikes on the ends went midway down the queen's back. Her skin was a little tan. Her eyes were just plain brown. Her tail which hugged her waist matched her deep brown eyes. The queen was quite thin with alot of muscle. Vera was 5'0" much shorter than her mate. (A/N I know the saiyan king is like 7 feet. I'm NOT good in math. 3/4s of 7 is a number close to 5 I think no wait we did this in math)

"Vera we only have an hour or so to get out of here understand. We must get our children." he said softly giving his wife a kiss on the hair

"Yes but Vegeta! were would they be our palace is so vast. It's like a never ending game of hide and go seek." cried queen Vera

"I'll go look in the training rooms while you look in the guest bedrooms. Now move move move."said the saiyan king as his body was filled with addrinline. He ran to the training rooms to be greated by a bunch of solders training. His army was glad to see him him out of the regenration tank. He just pretended they weren't there and went serching in the gravity rooms for his son, Prince Vegeta. No sign of his little son anywhere!

Back to Vera

The saiyan queen was checking out the 200 bedrooms including her and Vegeta's big king sized bedroom. No sign. The best thing is to check the library and Vega's personal study. The palace was barrien and deserted like if everyone on the planet knew Freeza was coming. Vera felt no sence in looking for her daughter she would just locate her mate and look together. There isn't that much time left.

The saiyan couple ran into each other and they found none of their beloved children.

"Geta I'll go and check the temple you continune this search. We can't give up now,"said Queen Vera with a heavy heart. Some of her blue eyeliner and eyeshadow ran down her tan checks. She embraced her husband. She stared to cry.

"V please just go.Yes this is a tough challage opon our horzon ,but we are a married couple and we can conquere the universe if we had to."King Vegeta hugging his wife small frame.

"Yes dear ,if we were strong to rule the universe together than why don't we get it yet,"sniffed Vera she left the embrace of her mate and ran to the temple

In the temple faint chant of pray to the saiyan gods were heard. Vega was the one praying. She was light completion like her father. Her hair went to her brownish red tail. The color of her hair was a deep dark space oxyn black so was her eye color she had her father eyes and her mother's hair. Her shoulders were quite broad. Her body was muscline like a male warrior's. The clothes she wore weren't her everyday clothes. A white blouse with long sleave that flared out and a long red skirit that embraced the ankles. (SSV like Kikyo's uniform the japanese word for uniform is Fuku) Them temple had benches. Flower petals of roses and daisies were scatered about. Statues of saiyan gods carved from white marble beautifully lined the sides. Candles lliuminated the whole temple like that stars in the sky. On the northern end was a big star carved into the floor. (This star looks like the star of David or the jewish star) This star was used for summoning a god or something.

Vera came in.

"Vega please we must go and find your little brother Vegeta and get out of here before the planet gets destroyed" Vera said sounding upset

"Mother please I wounded Freeza and the protesy is wrong Freeza isn't going to destroy us so I'm playing with destiny."said Vega proundly

"Vega only Fates the goddesses of destiny control destiny. Destiny is like fire if you don't know what you are doing you'll get burned child. Your father sees the destruction of this very planet and so does Queen Serenity. Serenity says we can live on the moon Please listen to your parents Vega."

"That sounds like fun that I get to stay with Princess Serenity and the othres.Well on the other hand mother fine I'll listen to Tousama because he's an old fart and what about his past girl friend Serenity she has the I.Q of a brain monkey not to mention laziness of a slug who eats ,sleeps ,and watches TV. Borring why not take over planets."

"Vega-chan stop it please go find your brother and yes your father is Queen Serenity's friend and not his girl friend they broke up before I even meet your father. One more thing child get on your amour and your normal clothes."

"Whatever "Vega stated coldy

Vega-chan got on her normal clothes or should I say battle field clothes which were a blood red tank top. Blood red shorts that went to her knees. Amour which was red and white. Red wriest bands. Red handband. and some war paint on her check which was red too. (Note Vega is loves red so much that she wants to marry it and yes she's has other clothes other than red) Vega knew her little brother Vegeta and he would be in the forest somewhere.

The forests of Vegeta-sei of deep and dark almost like a rain forest. Chibi Vegeta was out there just to excape his family and to do a little old fashion hunting. He found some deer. The little prince scarred the dear up badly. It was dead anyways so who really cares just as long has it's good in the stomach. Faint foot steps were heard they sounded like they were a mile a way. Vega was fast and she picked her little brother up by the tail and put her little brother in her musculine arms. The saiyan princess ran like the wind getting back to civalization.

"Vega-chan big sister what are we doing."asked little Vegeta

"To have to get off this planet for now."she said sort of worring like a parent

"Why Vega why daddy said that he will protect us and nothing will happen to Vegeta-sei never!.'' said the little prince

"Well talk to dad I never seen him all day no wait I have right after he though Freeza and lost badly his soldiers took him home into the regeration tanks he goes but mother said that he was much better now but not 100 more like 75."

The two seen their parents in the palace countyard. King Vegeta and Vera were extremely over joyed to see their children. They ran up to them faster than the speed of light. (note saiyan space pods go faster than the speed of light and some sciencist say that **NOTHING** can go faster than light what about heartlight read the book Heartlight very good) Vera right away grabbed and hugged her son. King Vegeta hugged his only daughter and thankful that Freeza didn't kill her. That she almost killed Freeza herself. At the age of 13! Vega didn't mind her father's bear hugs.

"Vega you understand how chaotic this day has been and your mother told you that this planet time bomb is ticking away correct?" the mighty saiyan king questioned his daughter

"Correct."she responded

"Ok now we must go and live on the moon with Serenity and all the moonanights. Why not Flora?"asked Vega

"Well the Lyran wars are still going on and the black hole wars so we don't want to go to another war stucken planet. War on a warrior planet is worst enough. What is more worst is a planet full of peacefull secretive warriors."said the big saiyan king

"The infamous wars are still going on. They are never going to end. Why not go there and put an end to these terrible wars that tear apart families. I thought we send soldiers over there and now these wars are the never ending tragic sagas of dealth and destruction. When will they go down the the history books."

"Vega-chan please calm down we must leave. Your mother and I got everything basicly packed in our space pods." he said walking to the landing bay.

The landing bay was an "average'' size room for a grand palace of Vegeta-sei. The royal pods were much larger than average for saiyan space pods. Queen Vera opened the door to her son's and sat him down nice and easy. She set the time for lift off . How powerful the sleeping gasses and the oxygen settings. Vera kissed her little boy and closed the door. She walked over to her mate. King Vegeta wanted a kiss before they took off and never layed eyes on their home planet ever again. The two royals shared a pasionate kiss full of affection and they broke apart ,jumped into their pods and in a blink of an eye out of sight..

Freeza's ship

Freeza was outside his ship. Prepairing to destroy a planet as usual Freeza made a ball of energy with is index finger. Each and every second it got larger. When it was big enough Freeza released it.

"DIE SAIYANS DIE!." the wicked ice-jin bellowed at the top of his lungs

Vegeta-sei explored like a supernova into nothingness in vast space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of the rewrite. I read the old story it just plain sucked I redid it. Now expecting all reveiews good or bad I don't care. To submit a reveiw click on that narrow ,small blue box and click ok. Say something like excellant write more please. I'll be writing more over the summer school will be out in 21 days. **REVIEW OR DIE**


	2. to the moon prelonque part two

Well I want some reviews please Ok this is prelongue part two. I hope I can get as many reviews as possible. This is to my friend the real moon princess Serenity._words in itilics are thoughts. _normal words inbetween paranthes are tellepathic. My word pad doesn't have spell check. (A/N) are authers notes or (SSV note) I use either one when I feel like it.

* * *

Part two prolongue to the moon

Luna, Earth's moon that deep canyons, Rolling plains,Flatlands, Lakes,mountains,and many more physical features. In the sky each star shone in their great glory. The Earth was center stage of sky.When the four saiyans arived everyone went out of their space pods. Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity were outside infront of the regal silver palace. Vega ran for her best friend Serenity with open arms. Vega was still dressed as someone ready for battle.

"Vega-chan I'm so happy that you were safe. So tell me did you defeat Freza?" said Princess Serenity

"Seren I did not defeat the worthy foe at hand. Also I can no longger transform into sailor Vegeta-sei the soldier of new transformations and battles ,because my home is no more. It's just a pile of rocks floating in deep space."Cried Vega. She grasp Serenity's long white dress.

"Vega please I'm happy that you made it to the with me." said the moon princess she gestered with her hand to come ,but Vega was looking at the Earth. The saiyan princess fell to her knees.Her big black oxyn eyes staired at the blue jewel. Memeriozed by it's peacefulness. _I remember when Vegeta-sei was that peaceful long before Freeza came. He destroyed the goodness of the saiyan people with his dark black magic. He turned everyone evil. Into killing machines. I was a killing machine too. I hope the saiyan gods forgive me for all those people that I killed. I didn't mean to honestly. It was only two months ago when father broke Freeza's spell. The saiyans forget everything that Freeza done. I still remember everything.That demon befriend me. I know I'll get revenge. _Big,white gloved hands that belonged to her father shook her violently.Vega's mind escaped the world of day dreams and thoughts Her poundering mind fallen back into the harsh reality.

"Daddy." Vega said confused

"Honey please get off the ground. A princess as high as you should never be on the ground. Groveling like a peassent. That makes me sick." the saiyan king spat

The saiyan princess stood up slowly,brushed off her blood red shorts. Faced her friend Serenity. Vega looked at her clothes. A deep frown married her face.

"Um you guys I need to change my clothes. I look like I'm ready for battle. Oh yeah these very same clothes I fought Freeza in."

"That's nice."repiled Vega's father. Vega and Serenity trotted off into the silver palace.

The palace wasn't a palace more like a castle. It wasn't silver it was marble,a powdery white stone.It was called the silver palace because of the silver millenium. The next millenium will be the gold one when the sun people shall rule! Back to the palace, It had a crecent moon on top. There were carvings of stars in the balcony.

When Lita,Rei,Mina, and Ami seen Vega they were very excited and acted like they never seen her before.The princess from the inner planets were flooding Vega with millions of questions. The saiyan princess starred at them with big black eyes for just a few seconds. Vega couldn't stand the chatter of her friends so she jestered with her hands to settle down. Finally she spoke up "You guys today was a very tragic day for me. Please just don't ask all these questions." she said sorrowfully

"But Vega we are your friend." reminded Princess Lita

"Yes please tell us the story about you kicking Freeza's butt." said Princess Rei punching the air

"Stop it please enough," Vega almost crying," I need to get change in clothes that I should wear."

"Fine fine princess." insisted Mina smiling

Vega changed into red armor with the creast of Vegeta-sei and long red shoulder pads ,a red tank top, a long red skirt that touched the ankles it had slits on the sides that went up to her knee cap, and a long scarlet cape. Light pink boots which went to her ankles were worn with the armor. Wist bands were wore instead of white gloves. Her black hair that touched her tail was put into spikes that gentally touched her tail which was smug around her waist. Vega had two cornrolls cassaiding down her chest. The cornrolls had small red ribbons on the top holding them in place. Pink eye shadow and red lipstick was the makeup. A broadsword was wore on the hip.

Vega-chan walked into the big well furnished living room. All the princessess even Serenity gasped.Their eyes were wide open. They had their jaw dropped down very low that it was going to fall off. Vega once once in a while dresseed pretty but not all the time.

"Vega V-chan you are so pretty just like a princess," gasped in awe the blond hair moon princess Serenity had both Vega's hands. "Vega pretty ring where did you get it ." said Serenity her fingers indacated the big star ruby on her left index finger (SSV Vega is single) The band was silver

"I had this ring at the age of 10. When I became a priestess. Dad gave me it as a reward for all that I had done. The trials were very difficult but I neverthelessly done it." prondly stated Vega

"Oh," blinked Serenity

"When I became priestess it was hard too." stated Rei

"Well I guss so." said Mina

"So hey I think it's dinnertime down." Serenity licking her lips

"So when King Vegeta is around you can't eat like a pig or he'll throw you in a dugeon." Amy the brains of the party absurbed

"That's right.Meatball head."scowled Rei

"REI YOU ARE SO MEAN I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE FRIENDS," yelled Serenity her head a giant when yelling (SSV anime style rolls eye) Vega and the other senshis had sweatdrops on the backs on their heads. Everyone expect Serenity and Rei covered their ears.

"WELL YOUR RETAIRED MOTHER MADE ME.!." screamed Rei

"MY MOTHER ISN'T STUPID IT'S YOU WHO CAN'T USE A COMPUTER OR A TV SO WHO'S STUPUID NOW!" laughed Rei Someone opened the door. It was the saiyan king. He had his hands over his senitive ears. He spoke ,"Girls I don't know what all that yelling was about. STOP,wash your hands and come down for dinner." the saiyan king commarded. He stood regally with his arms on his hips.

"Oh boy food food." cried Serenity

* * *

Done with chapter two then all the good stuff will happen. I promiss to all the saiyan gods to write fanfiction over the summer. I have five more days left so happy summer vacation. **REVIEW OR DIE. **I'll review for you Ok. Please don't be lazy. 


	3. prolongue part three party plans

Well I hope I can get more reviews. I like feedbacks because I proof read the fic and I don't see the errors. How can one be as stupid as I to miss. When people point it out I corrrect it. I also like ''good" reviews. I know Prelongue is very borring but hey most fics start out like this so bear with me. My word pad sucks . It has many cool fronts ,but has no spell check. Give me quiestions and ideas. I don't own DBZ or SM but I'm taking the chacters on a journey and joyride. Note _mental thoughts_

* * *

Prelongue part three the party plans

The princesses sat down for dinner on the long,white marble table. The lunarian people thought meat was barbaric so the table had grains,fruits,and vegetables of many kinds.The big lavish table was pure white marble and so was the chairs.Queen Serenity sat at the head of the table. Her chair had a big golden crescent moon on the head rest. Queen Serenity husband ,King Endimion, sat on her right side. The lunar king looked like Darien but he had blond hair and big blue eyes. The clothes that adorn his body was a white armor with a long white cape and a jewelled sword,which was buckled to his slim waist line. Prince Darien of Earth was also there. Queen Serenity hated the idea of a human being her daughter's boyfriend. Oh well she thought love works in mysterious ways plus you can never break the driving force.

"Vega-chan long time no see. So hows the saiyan empire?"the young lunar king quiestioned then ate some fruit then sipped some fine redish purple wine. Everyone sweatdropped. King Vegeta stood up in anger, "Ed please this no time for this nonsence we all know Vegeta-sei is history and don't remind us." he fumed The color of his face was starting to get tomado red. Vera was seated by her mate. She stood up. The saiyan queen grabbed her husband's big muscular arm then she spoke with her soft musical voice,"honey please just calm down and breathe." the words rolled off her tongue in a gental rhythm. Standing up, Queen Serenity had a wine glass and a silver spoon. Tapping the spoon to the wine glass she anounced in her high pitched clear voice," In a week we will be having a ball celebrating Princess Serenity's 14th birthday," pausing because of the noise among the sailor scouts chattering of dreamy guys and who to take. to the ball. Raising her hand for silence,the Lunarian queen cleared her throat loundly. Waning the noise dropped. "As I was saying...I'm going to invite alot of people. The party will be big because this birthday Serenity is going to possess the impiral silver crystal. You guys have to dress nice,wear your hair and jewery nice that means you Vegeta. No swords." an awe of disappointment come From Darien and Vega. Serenity connituned," Please no armor we aren't fighting a war and this isn't theball to celebrate victory in a bloody war." Vega raised yher hand and spoke " Does that mean I have to wear a dress?" she quiestioned "Why of corce the ladys at the party have to wear dresses. Anymore quiestions that potain to this subject." No one raised their hand so the dinner went on in silence.

Beryl's castle

"Queen serenity said that her daughter is going to receive the silver crystal in a week. So crash the party,take the crystal,kill them and destory the moon. This silver crystal is the most powerful in the universe so if we kill everyone then their engery will become a part of the crystal. I know you guys have heard of the Vegeta-sei star ruby crystal. It's second or third to the silver crystal in power ,but you shouldn't get it. With Vegeta-sei destoryed the crystal probably lost all it's strength or it's in shards any queistions." laughed the dark queen Beryl Zoicite raised her hand "Yes Zoicite'' "Queen Beryl what about that annoying Vega girl what if she slaughters us like little sheep?" the lady general asked "No worries her planet is annihilated and so is her power to become sailor Vegeta-sei. So that insect pest won't be spoilingour plans to rule the universe" Nephrite spoke ," so about this crystal of Vegeta-sei should we try to steel it also. Like what you were saying it's probably is useless as a mere rock." "Just the silver crystal and that's all and remember kill EVERYONE"Beryl bellowed.

After dinner in Serenity bed room. "Wow a ball I want to take a hot warrior prince." dreamed Mina she had sparkles in her eyes. Rolling her eyes Vega repiled ,"take my little brother to the ball. Isn't he cute enough for you." her face was pink for giggling. Mina fumed " I don't want to take a todder. I want to take someone dreamy. Like Darien-Sama" "I'm taking Darien-chan because he's so dreamy." interpted Serenity. Tall Lita place her hands on her hips "well serena you had Darien like since forever and please we "No you can't have him." the moon princess winned. "A good princess doesn't care about hot princes she cares about her lessions in becoming a great queen someday. She also helps her people in anyway she can." said the genus princess of Mecury "That's right Serenity dump him and become a great princess." said Rei _Yes and I can have him. _Rei had an evil smirk plastarded on her face. "I don't want to." cried Serena "You guys this is borring. Can we do anything other than talk about borring stuff like guys" Vega asked sternly. "Well this is what teanage girls do. I guss." answered Mina "Well I guss I'll just go on a walk somewhere around the silver palace." said the saiyan princess glomyly. She just ran off.

What shone most was the Earth. The planet was still full. Earth was bellow the horzion and it was going to set soon in the lunarian skies. What shone bright was the milky way galaxy. Vega came out to think alittle.

Vega's POV and thoughts

_Was it my fault Vegeta-sei is destroyed. No wait it was father's. That old man is way too protective of me. I hate people being protective of me. Yes, I'm a princess,but I'm not just any princess who wears a dress I'm a great warrior princess. So who really cares if Vegeta-sei is gone. My family will one day have sweet revenge. Freeza will one day die with his planet. We must get used to the moon. Yes it's odd,but it's my first day here. I shouldn't rush things. I know we can't defeat Freeza the gravity is way to weak. No one wants to spar with me. I sound depressed. I hope not saiyans never get depressed. Who woundn't be upset. Losing one's home and planet is major. So since the moon and possiblely the Earth is my new home it takes time to get to be used to. The rummor is Beryl wants the impiral silver crystal and destory the moon. If so I heard the little voice in my head tells me that when Serena gets it there will be trouble. I'm going to protect the moon just like Vegeta-sei. I'm a saiyan and I shall never give up. It's getting late. I'll just bathe and think about my problems._

In their bedroom the former king and queen of Vegeta-sei sat in their bedroom. Vera was clothed in a plain white nightgown. Her middium length black hair was braided in twin braids. Vegeta was wearing just a silk red robe. It was differcult for them to get some sleep in their new enviornment. The couple were out on the becony gazing at the stars. Vera's head rested on her husband's muscline chest. She heard him breathe the fresh air deepy. The air on the moon was alot clearer than air on Vegeta-sei. The couple never really spoken a word to each other since dinner wirh Queen Serenity. The silence between them was very nerve racking. Vera had courage to speak. " Veg how do you feel about Serena having the silver crystal at such a young age?" she let out a sigh from her small pale lips He repiled "I just hope no one will attack her for it. I also want her to be strong and use it correctly." Vera moved alittle bit aways from her mate she also wanted to start a conversation with him. " Beloved I'm so glad that you got us off of Vegeta-sei. Geta I love you very much you look a little tired so are you sure you don't want to go to sleep." cried Vera lightly. The king lunged at her for a kiss then he stated in a very sleepy voice " I love you to Vera we should just sleep and escape our worries. I know the furture is brighter for us." the king said cheerfully and drifted off to dreamland. Vera just sighed and was in the strong and protect embrace of her mate.

* * *

End of chapter three. Please review! I know not that much action you wait untill next chapter tons of action. I have a queistion are these chapter too short? So please bear with me Ok. **REVEIW OR DIE!**


	4. silver crystal prolongue part IV

I haven't been on my computer in a long time. It was broken. So I'm writting again with better spelling. Yes I actually study my spelling words. This is the second to the last of the prolongue chapters. So bear with me. Vega is the main chacter and this is her journey.Please review for the good or bad.

Prolongue chapter IV the Silver Crystal

It was early morning. Everyone was awake and it was the day that Princesss Serenity would get the silver crystal from her mother. Every moonie was celebrating the coming age of Serenity the 5th. Especially Serenity herself.

"I'm so excited for tonight" screamed Princess Serenity repeatedly

"Moonie do me a favor and shut up."Vega yelled. Then she cried somemore.

"Well if you don't like the happiness go somewhere else" said Serenity scornfully. Vega just left silently.

"Can you believe her. She's still in mourning over her planet. " exclaimed Lita

"Yes, but saiyan warriors are one of the strongest and they aren't a post to be depression cases like Vega." stated Rei

"Have mercy on Vega she's a sailor soldier like one of us. Imagine if your world got destroyed." pleaded Ami

"I know and she doesn't talk to her father anymore. She has so much malice and hate towards King Vegeta." Rei sighed "what can we do to help her? I mean we did everything possible"

"I wish opon my lucky stars that the old Vega is back the one who we shared many memorable times. The one who shared secrets with. The one who we grew up with."said Mina

"Yes very wishful thinking" agreed Serenity

When everyone was getting dress Vega came into to Serenity room.Silent like a ninja. She did look if all the misery and heartache just melted away. All dressed up. Wearing a silky wine red tank top dress. Red star earrings. A ruby bracelet to top it off. The moon princess was wearing a beautiful snow white dress that touched the ground. Sewen into the dress, was pearls and diamons. The princess's faverite gemstones. Serenity was still brushing out her long blond tresses. Vega took a brush and started to brush Serenity's hair. Serenity was utterly amazed that Vega would just brush her hair. Serenity just didn't talk. Vega pulled Serenity's hair into 'meatballs' with same salt water pearls strands. Having some lavander colored eye shadow, Vega put some on Serenity's eyelids. Serenity also put some stawberry flavored lipgloss on her thin, pale lips.

"Hey you guys we are ready!" Ami,Lita,Rei,and Mina exclaimed all dressed elegantly their princess dresses

"Vega you are here!" exclaimed Lita she hugged her friend Vega and she hugged her back

"Rei You are wearing a dress simlar to mine. I can't let this happen. I'm going to change." Vega charged into her room to get changed.

"Veg-but" Rei ended in mid sentace.

"I swear that girl likes to be different all the time."sighed Ami. In a few minutes Vega came back in a light pink tube top dress that touched the ground. She wore no crown. Believing that she isn't that saiyan princess anymore. Sweaping at her tail, Vega just leaves her hair flowing. Everyone in the party walked silently down the long cordoors. The castle was small comparted to Vegeta-sei's palace which was very giantic that showed off the wealth of the planet. The wealth of Vegeta-sei came from working for Freza in combination of planet plurging. In a few minutes they finally got there. Only selected friends from the royal moon family were there like the King and Queen from: Mecury, Venus, Mars,and Jupiter.Darien aporched Serenity.

"Hey Serenity! would like like to dance" the Prince of Earth said cheerfully

"I would," she wispered,"but you should dance with Vega you know she's down in the dumps. Still depressed about her planet and wants revenge from King Vegeta just because he wouldn't like her fight you-know-who"

"Oh really" he repiled back to Serenity "So Vega do you want to dance with me" Darrien asked pleasantly

"Darrien-chan I would be delighted. Especially after all the tribulations of this unlikely predicament." Darrien was dumb founded on the big volcabulary Vega just used. "So Veg have you been studing" he asked in thoughtfully as they danced around the ballroom (SSV note Veg in this fic is prononced Vague yes like the word. Not Veg like Bulma's pet name for Veggie) Vega didn't repile. Malice and hatred was clearly showen in her black oxyn eyes when she seen her father. She hated this man that she loved so much. He was dressed still in the clothes of his homeworld. King Vegeta was with Vera his beloved. She was just wearing white plain yet royal dress from the moon. That declared she was queen of a distant planet.

"Vega what's wrong?" Darrien question. Her perfectly synmetral face was boiling up with anger yet with more anger unseen. She grinded her pearly white teeth. She was in a battle stance ready to pounce on her prey. Darrien was going to hold her back. _Thank goodness she doesn't have a sword on her or else we all be ribbons. _Darrien thought. Ever since her home world was obliterated Vega skimped her training. Unbelievably she was frail. Frail as a human princess.

"Veg please stop it right now. Don't keep secrets from yourself. It wasn't your fathers fault why your planet was destroyed actually it was nobody's fault."

"Darrien I was foolish. Thank you I was keeping a secret. We aren't in a relationship so you are Serena's. I'm sorry." She was tears

"Vega Dentiny Star say sorry to your father and not me."

"But..." she stopped in mid-sentace "The Ceremony of the silver crystal will be held soon. This was the before party. Yes I know it's stupid. You should have the party after the ceremony not a before party, a party and an after party. If you and Serenity get married please don't have a before party,a party and an after party ,because I'm not coming." "We are just dating. I'm too young to get married or be thinking about mariage"

" I guss you are right. We better make our way to the throne room for this ceremony. Look Darrien we are the last ones here. We shouldn't have talked so long about nothing." said Vega. So they began to walk with much needed haste towards the thrown room. It took them a few minutes. They did get lost because neither Vega nor Darrien knew their way around the castle. To make matters worse, Vega's feet were getting sore and blistered from the high healed pumps.

"Darrien what time is it." Vega asked

"Well It's five minutes to seven o' clock.So we must hurry" Darrien stated the obvious. With even a faster paste they walked faster and faster. They finally made it a minute earily. The saiyan princess and the earth prince were gasping for breath.

"What took you guys so long. Vega you look so much happier now. I'm happy for you." Princess Serenity laughed and hugged her friend "I hope you and Darrien didn't make out or something." Vega's face flushed beat red " Seren your, prince charming and I were just talking. I like him just as a male friend I would never date a human that's just below me." "Veg that's nice but now the ceremony will start wish me luck." Serenity went up to her mother's throne.

"Here ye all. Today is a joyous day to all of us on the moon and in the silver aliance. Princess Serenity Tranquilty the V will be the bearer of the silver crystal. This is such a great honnor indead! She is the daughter of King Edmound and of Queen Serenity Tranquilty the IV. She shall make us all pround. The silver crystal is the crystal of love and friendship. It also is a crystal of life and purity. Serenity this priceless family heirloom is forever yours and you shall pass it on to your children and so on" anounced Queen Serenity then everyone was cheering. The silver crystal was on a white pillow. The pillow had diamonds and moonstones sewen in the silk priceless silk fabric. Queen Serenity handed the crystal to her daughter. Before she even handed it to her daughter Queen Beryl attacked. Shaking the castle.

End of chapter IV. I'm letting you hanging. I never up-dated within 6 months. It wasn't that I was too busy It was just I had writers block. I hate writers block. I also had school too. My computer was broken. Now it's fixed. Chapter V will be up soon like in a month. Merry X-mas and Happy New year. This Chapter I read for any error


End file.
